


Random One-Shots for the Dream SMP

by bonk_bees



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, FIANCEES YOUR HONOR, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other, Tags Are Hard, the relationship tags are all FRIENDSHIPS, this’ll get tags as i go, wilbur and friend made me happy until i made it angst, yes dnf but no it’s a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_bees/pseuds/bonk_bees
Summary: i started writing this at 12:41 AM, so don’t mind all the crappy shit that doesn’t make sense within this. also, all of these are friendship related, and i don’t do romantic ones unless it’s jokingly encouraged.to anyone who sees this, i’ve decided to start taking requests. leave them in the comments or smth, idk.i’ll write anything except rape/non-con. please be clear if you do leave one!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), ghostbur and friend, wilbur and friend
Kudos: 5





	1. bullying tubbo is the game

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! first time posting something on here so wish me luck :D

Quackity and Tommy were running around the SMP as usual and they didn’t really have anything better to do.

That’s probably why they were bullying Tubbo as usual. It’s not surprising at this point. It’s that or running a drug cartel, not that that was a good idea after seeing what happened to L’Manburg.

“TUBBO WHAT THE FUCK-“  
“What-“  
“AHAHAHAHAHAHA”

Their screams, cackles and shrieks were loud as they chased each other around the server. If you were stood inside the game itself, you’d be able to hear them from the other side of Church Prime.

Tubbo ran across the bridge almost falling off with a small “shit!” as Quackity and Tommy menacingly chased him. Quackity with his cursed voice changer: “TUUUUBBOOOOOOO” and Tommy with his normally rude remarks: “TUBBO C’MERE YOU LIL’ SHIT.”

Tubbo was just.. running. He ran and ran until his hunger gave out. “H-hey, hold on-“

They stop running and Quackity says: “I’m listening, but you’ve got 30 seconds, fucker.”

Tubbo nods in-game and says: “Alright, hear me out.”

Tommy and Quackity nod, as Tommy snaps. “We are, Tubbo. Hurry the fuck up.”

Tubbo laughs and says: “Bye.” He disconnects from the call and the server, leaving Quackity and Tommy cackling with dumbfounded laughter.

“HE’S LEARNED TOO WELL-“ Quackity manages to say as he and Tommy are doubled over with strong huffs of breath as chat spams things like “LMAOOO” and “F”.

Tubbo returns to the call to say a single thing: “Worth it for the primes.”


	2. “DREAM-“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive decided to create a chapter, so this one is:  
> sapnap: STUPID BITCHES  
> george: what  
> dream: huh  
> sapnap: oh shit whAT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep in mind that this is on the server, not actual people and that all of this is for shits and giggles

Sapnap was running around, not really occupied with anything. He had gotten online to mess with Karl and Quackity. Karl was coincidentally streaming, so Sapnap stayed because why not?

“Hey hey hey Sapnap.” Karl jumps and excitedly crouches in front of him.

Sapnap lets out a giggle. “Yeah Karl?”

“Dream and George are online.” Sapnap opens the whitelist. “Why don’t you go say hello?”

Sapnap tilts his head in confusion. “Why? I’m with you guys.”

“Go go go!! Go see!” Quackity is squirming and laughing, and surprisingly, that doesn’t concern Sapnap even thought it should. Quackity and Karl laughing is normally not a good thing, both of them get up to dumb shit.

“Okay then..” Sapnap leaves them and runs over to the home George built. He runs in and disconnects from the discord call with Karl and Quackity to join Dream and George.

“WHAT’S POPPIN’?” Sapnap yells as he joins the call. He turns to look at his screen and.. Dream is in front of George, who is standing on a crafting table.

Dream looks over in-game and begins to laugh, as George says: “This isn’t what it looks like!”

Sapnap stays silent with a smile and leaves the call, rejoining the one with Karl and Quackity, who are laughing their asses off.

“WHAT’D YOU SEE? WHAT’D YOU SEE?” Quackity excitedly asks. Karl’s giggling and jumps back and forth on the bridge in front of Tommy’s house.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.” Sapnap makes the remark as he comes up to them and pulls out his sword. He knew they probably planned that and it was the bit, and of course you can’t not join in on the bit.

Karl continues. “C’mon Sapnap!! Tell us!! What’d they do? You weren’t there for long.”

“I BET DREAM MOANED.”

“DID HE?”

“SHUT UP OH MY GOD NO!”

The three of them begin to laugh as Sapnap says: “Let’s just say there wasn’t much crafting with what I saw.”

It immediately clicks for them as they begin to wheeze.

“NOOOOO NOT THE CRAFTING TABLE!” Quackity’s dying and Karl is on the floor, as his chat spams: “CRAFTING TABLE” and things along the DNF tropes. Someone even donates $4.20 just to say “HEATWAVES CONFIRMED??”

Sapnap laughs. There’s a ping on Discord, alerting them someone’s joined the call.

“WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?”, George giggles as Dream lets out his tea kettle wheeze. “WHATEVER HE SAID, IT’S A LIE!”

“NUH-UH, I KNOW WHAT I SAW.”, Sapnap snaps back.

“George George George!”, Quackity repeats.

“What?”

“Was he any good?”

“SHUT UP MY GOD!”

Quackity begins to laughs as Dream encourages him, “OF COURSE I AM!” The chat is going insane as Karl quickly goes: “Hey hey! I would like to NOT get banned on Twitch.”

Dream laughs and says: “Twitch won’t ban you just because I’m telling the truth.” George snaps a quick “shut up!” as Quackity says “George, don’t keep the details to yourself!”

Sapnap and Karl are too busy giggling over this stupid bit. Karl takes a few breaths to say, “Listen listen, just remember in canon, George and Dream aren’t married.”

Dream laughs, “WHAT? YEAH WE ARE?”

Quackity goes, “OH OF COURSE! MHM! YOH CALLED HIM A BOTTOM! I’M AMAZED THAT YOU KNOW.”

That’s when Sapnap and Quackity both lose it. 

“Guys, subscribe with Twitch Prime! GeorgeNotFound Onlyfans perks come with it!”, Dream says as he joins the other two dying men.

George rolls his eyes and says “No it doesn’t.” as Karl says, “My stream was supposed to be about us! How did this end up being DreamNotFound wattpad gold??”

Quackity claps in the background and says, “IT’S PRICELESS!”

They continue the bit for a little while more and then Karl decides to end the stream.

Before he ends, Dream repeats what he said: “Subscribe with Twitch Prime for GeorgeNotFound Onlyfans!”

George yells “Shut up Dream!” before saying goodbye and they all agree “George is mad Sapnap exposed him.”


	3. wilby and fren!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur (or well, ghostbur) and friend go on a little adventure :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t rlly know if anyone gets triggered by it, but i’ll just say that ghostbur has a few flashbacks, sorta like when ranboo has his moments with dream
> 
> i alternate between calling him wilbur and ghostbur, but the character is ghostbur
> 
> and i have no fucking clue how HTML works ;-;
> 
> this isn’t edited by the way so sorry for that lmao
> 
> enjoy the oneshot!!

“come on friend!!”, ghostbur said with a smile. his voice wavered slightly, as it always does when he would speak. 

friend followed him slowly, his blue wool making him seem softer in the light.

wilbur walked in front of him, with a piece of wheat in hand, making sure not to leave friend behind. he decided that today, he would go to the other side of the island with friend to have a picnic.

“aren’t you excited, friend? we’re going on a mini-adventure!” ghostbur walks through the forest happily until he turns around and doesn’t see friend.

he begins to panic and call out: “friend? friend, where did you go?” obviously, he gets no response but he still expects one patiently and quietly.

his voice begins to waver and he walks quicker, looking for friend. he holds out the piece of wheat, and continues calling. he hears noises that sound like friend and walks towards them, only finding a regular white sheep.

“h-hello, have you seen friend?” wilbur innocently asks the sheep. the sheep doesn’t say anything, just lets out a “bah.”

wilbur frowns and seems to become desperate, looking for friend. he sits down and begins to take blue out of his pocket. he whispers: “here have some blues” repeatedly under his breath.

he silently hugs his knees, floating by a tree. and that’s when he begins to hear voices.

“WILBUR!”

and BOOM BOOM BOOM!

“kill me phil please, they want you to-“

and frantic cries, screams and bright flashes of light.

and tommy’s fearfully disappointed face.

then he closes his eyes for a split second. he feels at peace. he’s calm, no longer panicking about friend, or thinking about the bad things alivebur did.

“bah!” friend tries to nudge ghostbur, but his nose goes through and he becomes confused. wilbur opens his eyes and happily says “friend! you’re back!” his voice becomes its stable level of waver.

he gives friend the best resemblance of a hug he can give and offers a lopsided smile.

“let’s go home, okay friend?” he looks down at him and friend eats some grass.

he holds out his wheat again, bringing friend out of the forest and quietly hums the l’manburg anthem.


	4. “GET A ROOM!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically that one clip of bbh trying to talk but he can’t bc karl and sap are making kissy noises, and they make quackity join them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably one of my favorite clips so i’m making’ my own version
> 
> i should add the not beta’d tag bc these are so poorly written of my phone lmao
> 
> also, i can do a lot better than these so sorry for such poor quality ;(

“Okay okay, Bad, what were you saying about Skeppy?” Quackity raises his empty hand to Bad’s mouth as if he were holding a mic. Quackity, ever the actor, was waiting patiently as Bad tapped his foot, trying to remember.

Karl and Sapnap tagged along, like the supportive fiancees they are. However, they weren’t being supportive, considering they were audibly making out in the background.

“H-hold on Bad, I need to-“, he cuts himself off, walking over to them.

He stopped them and said “Listen boys, I’m-“

But Karl abruptly interrupts with a giggly “Wait!”

Quackity stops and crossed his arms as Karl and Sapnap give each other a look, and then both give him a peck on the cheek.

They leave Quackity bright red and speechless, which is impossible to do. Bad silently laughs as he puts his head down and said, “I’ll leave you three be.”

“So?” Sapnap smirks, while Karl smiles happily.

Quackity doesn’t bring his head up, but he opens his arms to them both and they begin to smother him in kisses.


End file.
